1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to small boat propulsion and water syringes, specifically to hand held paddles and oars.
2. Description of Prior Art
Hand held paddles and oars for propelling small boats are well known as are syringe devices and hand air pumps. The syringe devices are usually used for shooting a jet of water after the water has been drawn into the device.